


烟火（番外一）

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * 伪骨科* 金主赫 vs 歌手海* 初夜🚗
Kudos: 7





	烟火（番外一）

如果你问我有多爱你，那我会给你我心里那个答案：

我愿意为你献上我的一切。

终于结束了所有的巡演，昌洙在李赫宰逼着放人的眼神下答应给李东海放一周的假期。两个人甜甜蜜蜜地放假休息约会，把演唱会出柜这样的重磅炸弹丢给他一个人处理。

李赫宰开着车把人从场馆带回家，李东海清楚地看到了李赫宰的隐忍，和他眼里有些藏不住的欲火。李赫宰想要将他拆吃入腹的眼神让他跟着整个人都变得热了起来。

其实李东海心里还是有些紧张，但与第一次见面被人压倒在床上的紧张不同，少了被强迫的恐惧，多了一份期待。

趁着李赫宰停车的间隙，李东海已经提前从车上溜了下来，带着一丝慌乱的步伐爬上楼梯推开李赫宰房间的门。在一起以后两个人再也没有分开睡过，李东海从对面的房间搬到了李赫宰的房间里。

手刚刚触上门把想要推门进入时，李东海便感受到后背贴上另一个人的温度。李赫宰伸手搭在李东海放在门把上的手上，另一只手圈进了李东海的腰，因为情欲有些沙哑的嗓音在李东海耳边诱惑道：“哥哥，可以吗？”

“我……我想先洗澡。”李东海的舌头有些打结，但他没有拒绝李赫宰。

抓着李东海的手压下门把拥着人一同进入到房间里，伸手开始脱李东海的衣服，“那我们一起洗吧。”

没有制止李赫宰的动作，只是低着头轻轻点了点头，但泛红的耳尖还是暴露了李东海的害羞。李赫宰动作迅速地将李东海和他自己的衣服脱光，拉着面前红着脸不敢直视他的人进了浴室。

转动花洒的手柄，李赫宰用手试了试水温，直到合适了以后才拉过李东海站在花洒下，水珠顺着发丝一滴一滴滑落下来，有些色情，让李赫宰忍不住地向前吻住李东海的唇。

在水下本就不算很好呼吸，被李赫宰吻住的人更是很快就涨红了脸，伸手拍了拍李赫宰让他放开自己。

看着眼前喘着气的人调笑道：“哥哥怎么开了这么多场演唱会，肺活量还是没有提高啊。”

小老虎气得瞪了李赫宰一眼，伸手挤了一点洗发水就抹在李赫宰的头发上，手上的力气一点没收，也不知道是帮着李赫宰洗头还是想把那人的头发给揪下来。

“啊！哥哥你轻点，头发都被你抓下来了！”

“让你胡说八道！”

虽然嘴里说出的话还是气呼呼地，但手上的力气倒是放轻了不少，同时李赫宰也挤了一些洗发水温柔地给那人洗着。

然后洗澡的时候李赫宰便在自己的身上快速搓了搓洗干净，随后便把手伸向了还满是泡泡的李东海身上。

手上沾着泡泡从脖子一路向下，轻轻蹭过乳尖，感受着李东海开始颤抖的身体。把人转了个身让李东海靠在自己怀里，手里的动作没停，继续向下，一把抓住了已经有些发硬的那根。

“啊……”那里突然被人抓住，让李东海控制不住地呻吟出声。

低头舔上李东海的耳朵，还坏心眼地发出了一些声响，让李东海害羞地在怀里挣扎起来。李赫宰抓着那根的手用了点力，有些警告的意味，“哥哥，你硬了。”

“唔……回房间里再做好不好……”

“再等一会。”

说罢，李赫宰的手上突然开始动作起来，就着身上的泡泡前后摩擦起那根越来越硬的性器，另一只手也不老实地揪住胸前的红点往外扯。

“啊——！不要……疼……”

拇指摩擦过前端，感受着前端不断吐出的清液，李赫宰的手指在乳尖旁画着圈，开口问道：“是疼吗？可是哥哥下面流了好多水，应该是爽的吧？”

李赫宰的话进一步地刺激了李东海的神经，就连自己解决的次数都屈指可数的人在李赫宰的动作下绷直了身子，尖叫着一声射了出来。

刚射了的人脑袋有些空白，软着身子靠在李赫宰怀里喘着粗气。

“哥哥这么舒服吗？才一会就射了。”

没什么力气的人抬起手肘向后怼了一下，表达自己的不满，“你欺负我！”

就连李东海这样发着小脾气的样子李赫宰都爱得不行，想着第一次不要让那人那么累，只好抱紧那人站在花洒下，让温热的水将两个人身上的泡泡冲走。

“好，现在不欺负你，一会到床上再让哥哥看看，什么才叫欺负你。”

“你混蛋……唔……”低头吻住那张骂人的小嘴，李赫宰把人洗干净的时候还顺手拍了拍那人手感极好的屁股。

再一次被人压在床上的时候之前的画面席卷而来，李东海明显地看到这次李赫宰对他毫不掩饰的欲望，让他深深地陷了进去。

伸手搂住那人的脖子将他压下来与自己接吻，赤裸的两具身体交缠在一起，温馨又色情。

“赫……”

“我在。”

“我有点怕……”

李赫宰温柔地抚摸过李东海的脸颊，低着头送上了一个轻吻，安抚道：“别怕，我不会让哥哥受伤的。”

拿过之前就买好的润滑剂倒在李东海的那根上，李赫宰低下头轻轻咬住李东海的锁骨，然后用力留下了一个痕迹。

手上的动作没有停，李赫宰向下咬上了发硬的红豆，时不时还用舌头舔了舔，刺激得李东海向上挺了挺胸，不知是想躲避还是想要更多。

“不要……赫……不要舔……”

“哥哥，你说用力吸的话，这里会不会被吸出奶？”

李赫宰在床上的荤话一句接着一句，让李东海羞红了脸，伸手去推不断吮吸着他乳头的脑袋。

“不会……你不要说了……”

“舒服吗？”李赫宰手上用力，拇指不断摩擦着敏感的前端，感受着李东海的那根在他手里变得越来越硬。

“啊……舒服……好舒服……”

李赫宰这次并没有想让李东海那么快就射了，所以放开那根，在手上又倒了些润滑剂，然后将手指抵在了李东海的后穴。

李东海的后穴一缩一缩的，不知是害怕还是想要吃进去什么东西。李赫宰的两根手指抵在那里按了按，让后穴的肌肉放松下来，然后慢慢推进去一根手指。

“唔……赫……慢点……”

因为是第一次，李赫宰格外地小心，还时不时地观察李东海的反应，确认那人没有因为他的动作而难受，“有没有哪里不舒服？”

“没有……有点胀……你动一动……”

李赫宰因为李东海的话轻笑了一声，埋在后穴里的手指开始动作，四处按压着。李东海的敏感点很浅，李赫宰只是随意按压了几下就找到了，感受着身下那人的尖叫以及身后不断绞紧的后穴，李赫宰坏心眼地俯下身问道：“是这里吗？”

“啊——！不要……不要一直按那里啊……”

不管李东海的反对，李赫宰又加了一根手指进去，两只手指在后穴里抽插着，不断刺激着最敏感的那点，逼着李东海的前端吐出更多的清液，将整个性器淋湿。

“不要……慢点……呜呜……”李东海伸手推搡着身上的人，却根本阻止不了那人的动作。

“哥哥的后面流了好多水，是不是只要两根手指就可以把哥哥肏射啊。”

“不是……你慢点……赫……我想射……”

听到李东海的求饶，李赫宰反倒将手指从敏感点移开，在其他的地方四处抠挖着，让李东海感觉突然从天堂掉了下来。

李东海搂着李赫宰的脖子，将上半身撑起来一点，亲吻着那人的唇讨好道：“我想要……别欺负我……给我……”

想着第一次跟李东海做这种事要温柔一点，但真正到了床上以后，李赫宰发现他根本恐怖不住自己，想要说荤话刺激李东海，想要把他欺负哭，把他弄得一塌糊涂。

在自己的性器上抹上润滑剂，然后抵在李东海的后穴上，开口说道：“哥哥把这根吃进去好不好？”

“唔……”李东海顺着李赫宰的话看向李赫宰的那根，刚刚洗澡的时候李东海害羞得根本不敢看李赫宰的那根，现在看了以后才惊觉那根又大又粗，吓得缩了缩屁股，“太大了……吃不下……”

“吃不吃得下，试试才知道。”

说罢便挺腰将那根一点一点挤开李东海的后穴。刚刚的几根手指跟李赫宰的那根根本没法比，进到一半的时候李东海的那根就痛的有些软了，李东海的手紧紧攥着床单，嘴里无意识地嘟囔。

“哥哥很疼吗？”看到李东海因为疼痛而皱起来的小脸，李赫宰有些慌张，想要退出来，却被李东海夹紧后穴制止。

“赫……不要走……你慢点……慢慢进来……”

李东海不想错过两人之间这样自然地结合，李赫宰也知道那人的心思，只好俯下身将胸前的红点再一次含入口中，舌头不断挑逗着敏感的乳尖，感受到李东海满满放松下来的身体，一挺腰将剩下的半根插了进去。

“啊——！好深……”

“还疼吗？”整根埋在李东海身体里，但李赫宰却不敢轻举妄动。

“没那么疼了，你动一动……”

李赫宰听了李东海的话在心里感叹这人是不是真的不知道他忍得有多辛苦，轻轻拔出来一点然后又用力顶回去，听到那人逐渐变调的呻吟，才确认李东海开始爽了。

找到感觉了的人舔了舔下唇，诱惑地问道：“哥哥，肏到最里面了吗？”

夹紧后穴，李东海歪着头不回答李赫宰流氓的问话，但李赫宰却不死心，肉棒保持着缓慢的速度，却每一下都用力地肏到最里面，折磨着李东海的神经，“哥哥，有没有肏到最里面啊？”

“唔……你欺负我……”

保持着同样的力道稍稍加快了抽插的速度，李赫宰坏笑着回答道：“我刚刚就跟哥哥说过了，到了床上，我会狠狠地欺负哥哥。”

“所以哥哥要回答我哦，不然我会不让哥哥射的。”说完还真的身后堵住了李东海前端的小孔，同时加速速度地挺腰抽插着。

“有……”

“有什么？”

“有肏到最里面……放开我……我想射……”

听到满意的答案，李赫宰放开堵着小孔的拇指，后穴里的肉棒每一下都精准地肏过敏感点，手上的动作也不停歇，快速摩擦着李东海的那人。

“慢点……赫……我受不住了……要射了……”

“哥哥乖，射出来吧。”

两根指头用力掐了一下敏感的龟头，李东海尖叫了一声射了出来，后穴不停地收缩着夹紧体内的那根，李赫宰一次次地破开缠紧他的软肉，延长李东海高潮的时间，把李东海送上一个又一个高峰。

又快速抽插了十几下以后，李赫宰才释放在李东海体内。

“啊——！”被滚烫的精液烫的还在高潮的人挺着腰尖叫出声，随后整个人躺在床上不停地颤抖。

李赫宰轻轻趴在李东海身上，低头亲吻着那人的唇角，等他缓过神来。

“还好吗？”

被肏得没有力气的人轻轻点了点头表示自己还好，想到刚刚那人欺负他的恶趣味，伸手一巴掌打在李赫宰脸上，可惜没有力气，这一巴掌打得软绵绵的。

“你大混蛋！这么欺负我！”

抓过李东海的手到唇边亲了亲，李赫宰恢复了平时的温柔，“我是大混蛋，但大混蛋好爱好爱你。”

“对不起哥哥，我控制不住。”

没想到那人的态度一百八十度大转变，反倒让李东海不好意思，但还是嘴硬道：“你下次不许这么欺负我！”

“好。”

“我好累，你还射进来了，还要再洗一次澡了。”李东海嘟着嘴跟身上的人撒娇道，却被那人坏心眼地顶了一下。

“不再来一次？”

“不要！我才开完演唱会，又被你折腾了这么久，我受不住了。”

李赫宰弯起嘴角，温柔地盯着那人，“我开玩笑的，我抱哥哥去洗澡。”

把那根从李东海的身体里抽出来，李赫宰拿纸简单地给李东海擦了擦，然后弯腰把李东海横抱起来。李东海环着李赫宰的脖子，轻声喊道：

“李赫宰。”

“嗯？”

“我爱你啊。”

“我也爱你。”

FIN


End file.
